Zev Derwish
President Zev Konstantinos Derwish is the current leader of the Levant Arab Republic. He is a leader noted for uniting the Jordanian, Lebanon, Palestinian and Syrian states into the Levant Arab Republic and the defeat of the Islamic State in Syria. Biography Early life Not much is known about Zev Derwish's past outside of the fact that he is from a middle-class Orthodox Christian family in Latakia, Syria. Prior to his unification of the Levant he was merely an experienced general of a tank division in the region, joining as young as the age of 18. He took officer training for the Syrian Arab Army in East Germany. He not only was educated in armoured warfare, but observed the success and flaws of East German infrastructure. These lessons later returned when he would eventually run his own state. He may have taken part in a regional war such as the Lebanon War of 1982 or the Gulf War prior to the Syrian Civil War. With his forces stationed in Latakia it is assumed he saw limited action. Unifying the Levant After departure of Facebook Nations and the subsequent power vacuum he saw the Middle East fall into chaos in the Arab Spring. Derwish, a Colonel at the start of the war remained loyal to the government as opportunists around him joined Al-Nusra. The early part of the war had him primarily guarding the highways in Latakia. As the war was starting to see the Syrian government being pushed back, he was ordered to guard the Bassel Al-Assad Airport. The purpose was soon made clear as reinforcements arrived against Al-Nusra: the Genji Empire was now helping the Syrian government. Made President, he used the military and allies to take Syria, Lebanon and Jordan. With diplomacy he brought together moderate Syrian rebels, former military personnels and defectors from abroad to his war for unification. He unified much of the Levant in six months, from the city of Latakia to Petra, showing his tactical expertise. General Derwish was alerted by the news that Israel began uniting much of it's own lands and he had to act quick before Palestine cannot be united into his nation. He was forced to hasten his expansion into the West Bank and barely captured East Jerusalem as close to the 1967 border. When conflict with Israel looked imminent however the New Empire of Japan brokered a ceasefire to avert it and allow the General to build his country without the fear of war. He had to make concessions however with the Golan Heights and Gaza going to Israel. When the negotiations concluded Derwish hurried with reconstruction and organised his captured lands into the Levant Arab Republic. He created the constitution, the national assembly and the armed forced by scratch. He ultimately placed himself as the first President with uncontested support from the assembly and resigned from the Army. Maronite Mutiny Derwish, despite holding sympathies towards minorities in the region received protests fromthe Lebanese Maronite community. His attempt to prevent a civil war was in vain as war erupted. His forces and allies however triumphed and at the same time further strengthed his credibility for regional stability and warned Egypt not to sponsor further dissent. Reactions to Embargo When an embargo was placed on the Levant Arab Republic, President Derwish called it a "stab in the back" by the "accomplices of the Zionists". He declared a state of emergency and ordered his government to contain the economic damages as a result. He declared snap elections by the end of May and will join himself as leader of the Levant Unity Party with his seat in Latakia. He wins the election in near-landslide, proving the unity of the people. He ordered the suspension of the removal of chemical weapons, and look further into offensive ballistic missiles capabilities. The Khmeimim base was given to the Genji Japanese, and even got the Astra Militarum to place garrisons. End of Embargo With the end of the embargo signed on 1st of August, 2065, President Derwish declared the "victory of the Arab Resistance". While the embargo did have damaging effects to the economy, it brought the diverse, but squabbling population to unite in anger towards injustice. For elections set on 2067, he declared his intentions not to run. Policies Domestic Policies Derwish is the leader of the Levant Ba'ath Party and believes more in the party's ideology of Pan-Arabism than Arab Socialism. He has shown tolerance to all religions: Christians, Sunni, Shia and Alawite. He belives that the Levant should be one unified body that represent the people, but understand that there are still differences to overcome that he had to form his nation into a Federation. The President is known for his generosity for the working-class, weakening taxations on them. He also punishes his rivals and dissenters through arrest and shortly liquedating their assets for use in the public-sector. The acts of giving to the poor got the support of the working class that make most of his Federation, giving close to undisputed support against his enemies. Derwish enforces religious tolerance and supports the institutions, such as through the restoration of religious buildings. He is a supporter of 'Freedom of Religion' while looking to unite the religions in supporting the state. The President keeps good relations with religious leaders and in holidays attend important religious ceremonies held in East Jerusalem. He also denounces religious extremism and excommunicated Hamas in Gaza while purging Hezbollah. Due to religious tolerance and protection of religous minorities he has a strong base of support from Alawites, Christians, Druze and Shias that make the minority of the Federation. Foreign Policies Derwish's foreign policy focuses on securing support for the development of the Levant Arab Republic. He is also careful in his policies to minimise enemy making that will hamper his reconstruction efforts. Until the embargo, his opinion on Israel has so far been indifferent. Though he accuses them of warmongering he has been reasonable enough to compromise with them such as being part of a New Empire of Japan brokered negotiation. He also moved quickly to establish a higher position than them, successfully applying for CDC membership, participating in the Silk Rail project and investing heavily in modernising his country. Since the embargo, he has been forced to resume hostilities of his predecessor statesmen. Derwish read on various great leaders and generals in history, supplemented with his hobby of reading books. His favourite figures are Emperor Justinian, Harun Al-Rashid, Genghis Khan, Empress Catherine the Great and Emperor Meiji. He has also admired late President Hafez Al-Assad of Syria for his determination to create a secular Pan-Arab state. Popularity While the only President of the country to date since founding, he has been popular with the people as a reformer from the Post-Colonial Middle-East. He is also viewed as the champion of Arab resistance against Zionist-Persian Neo-Imperialism. Private Life Family Zev Derwish is married to Nada Derwish and is the father to Hassan Jystanyan Derwish, Colonel Faruq Diamtrius Derwish and Fatimah Thayuduran Derwish. Hassan is a prosecuting attorney, Faruq is a Colonel in the Republican Guard and Fatimah is a university student studying in Moscow. The family resides in the Presidential Palace in Damascus and retain their private residence in Latakia. They also have a housing in Latakia and recently acquired a villa close to the Dead Sea. Hobbies Derwish enjoys reading as his past time. When he used to live in Latakia as his main residence, he enjoyed swimming at the beach. He is also an avid football fan, and encourages the youth to partake in sports. He went to Moscow in 2064 to attend the World Cup opening and closing ceremonies. Al-Jaish is his favourite local team. Gallery Derwish Young.jpg|Lieutenant Zev Derwish under officer training in East Germany. 198x? Zev Derwish 2.jpg Zev Derwish Abed Fahd 3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Levant Arab Republic Category:Leaders Category:Levantines Category:Human Category:Arab Category:Politicians Category:Eastern Orthodox